


Nice To Meet You

by iamwolfqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, sansa appreciation week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamwolfqueen/pseuds/iamwolfqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A (soon to be) collection of drabbles describing the moment when Sansa and Margaery first met in several different universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble is for day 6 of Sansa Appreciation Week on Tumblr. The prompt is Sansa + colour :)

A dusty haze shrouded the indigo waters of Blackwater Bay. Sansa sat on the water's edge, staring at her misshapen feet which hung limp beneath the surface.

She had come to King's Landing alone, and remained that way since. The city itself was beautiful, and her university course was fascinating, as she'd expected. Still, Sansa found herself missing home, heavy snows, ice-tinted cheeks and ears and noses... 

She especially missed her family. Or maybe she just missed having company at all.

A voice shook her from her thoughts. "Hi, I'm Margaery. What's your name?"

And like that, Sansa's year improved.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've ever written. I know it's terrible. Sorry x


End file.
